


Like A Virgin

by gothpandaotaku



Series: Short and Sweet [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam, Bottom Sam Winchester, Episode: s12e09 First Blood, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Season/Series 12, Season/Series 12 Spoilers, Spoilers, Top Dean, Top Dean Winchester, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 01:03:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9524477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothpandaotaku/pseuds/gothpandaotaku
Summary: Tag to 12x09 "First Blood" Sam and Dean have a little fun after laying their traps.





	

“Finally done,” Dean huffed. “All that’s left is wait for them to get here.”  

The traps for the soldiers were set, and they’d probably be there any minute. But Sam’s blood was thrumming ever since Dean had uttered, voice low and rough with disuse, “ _You’re trapped here with us.”_  He was touch starved, and he didn’t think he could hold out another minute. 

With his guard finally down, Sam took the opportunity to capture his brother’s lips in a kiss. It didn’t take but a moment for Dean to push him against the nearest tree and slide his tongue in Sam’s eagerly awaiting mouth.

“Need you, De,” Sam moaned when they finally came up for air. 

“I got you, Baby Boy. Been too long, don’t think I could hold myself back if I wanted to.” 

Circumstances being what they were, lube was not an option, so as soon as he bent Sam over and shoved Sam’s prison uniform down his body Dean spit into his palm, fingers circling Sam’s hole. 

“Fuck, you’re so tight,” Dean murmured in awe. “Like a fucking virgin again.”

He tried to take his time opening Sam up to the best of his ability, but Sam was impatient. “Come on De, need you. Need your cock, filling me up. Forgot what it feels like.” 

Now _that_ couldn’t stand for one moment longer. Dean pulled his fingers out of Sam’s still-too-tight hole and positioned his cock at Sam’s entrance, shoving in without warning. 

Sam gasped before biting his lip, swallowing down the moan building in his throat as Dean bottomed out. All the times he’d needed to keep quiet because Dad was sleeping in the next bed sprang to mind. Somehow, the dirty-bad-wrong of it made it so much hotter. 

Dean began thrusting in earnest, fucking into his little brother hard and fast. Sam’s sharp little intakes of breath, obviously attempting to keep from moaning too loud, went straight to his dick. Not to mention how fucking _tight_ Sam was, like a vice around his cock. 

“Shhhhhhhh, can’t let them know where we are, little brother,” Dean whispered, breath hot in Sam’s ear as he snaked an arm around Sam’s body and covered Sam’s mouth with his palm. 

He felt Sam’s whole body shiver beneath him. “Oh fuck.” He picked up the pace, fucking into Sam with rough snaps of his hips. 

“Mmmmmph,” Sam’s wicked tongue licked a stripe across Dean’s palm while pushing back onto Dean’s thick cock.

“Been too long-fuck, gonna come.” Dean thrust into Sam once, twice more, filling his little brother with six weeks worth of hot, sticky come. With his other hand, he barely stroked Sam’s dick once before he was coming in hot, thick stripes all over his hand. 

Dean kissed the back of Sam’s neck before pulling out, stopping to admire the come leaking out of Sam’s pink, puffy, fucked-out hole. He couldn’t resist sticking a finger in there and pushing it back in, enjoying Sam’s little moan. 

“Come on, little brother, we got work to do,” Dean said as he tucked himself back into his jumpsuit. “Sooner we get this done, sooner I can get you home. We got six weeks worth of fucking to make up for.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I'd love to hear any comments <3


End file.
